


[Podfic] The Art of Trolling

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since everyone thinks they can ask all kinds of intrusive questions about Captain America, it's Bucky's duty to troll the hell out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Art of Trolling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art Of Trolling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732536) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> Thanks to Odsbodkins for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   The Art of Trolling   
**Author:**   Odsbodkins  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   24:01  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Art%20of%20Trolling.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Art%20of%20Trolling.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
